Candu
by siucchi
Summary: Yang mencari, akan menemukan. Mantan bukan berarti tidak bisa dimiliki lagi. / [AkaKuro, College!AU] / T(plus) / #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Setumpuk kertas diatas meja berkaca bening bukan hal baru. Tidak jarang sejumlah orang bolak-balik masuk ruangan—untuk sekedar melapor, atau pun menumpang _ngeprint_. Getar ponsel di saku setiap lima menit sekali menunujukkan pada dunia bagaimana rutinitasnya. Dia bukan seorang manajer taman hiburan, bukan pula presiden penuh janji yang suka terbang ke luar negri.

Mahasiswa Universitas Kyoto tidak diragukan potensinya. Kemampuannya harus diatas rata-rata manusia seumuran lainnya. Terlebih para Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa dibawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuuro. Angkatan tahun ini telah banyak membawa perubahan. Baik dari internal mau pun eksternal. Benar, tak ada yang lebih penting dari profesionalitas kerja.

Pemimpin harus cerdas dan _multitalent_. Selain berjibaku dengan organisasi dan kemasyarakatan, nilai moral dan sikap juga di pandang. Turun satu tingkat dari pencapaian sebelumnya, maka totalitasnya dianggap terancam.

Hidup bukan tentang menikmati. Hidup adalah bekerja keras untuk pengakuan. Meski diakui baginya adalah hal alami dan 'memang harus begitu', namun tidak di mata sang ayahanda. Kalau saja ia menemukan orang bahagia atas kehidupannya yang santai saja, maka masa depan orang itu suram. Hitam, gelap.

"Kita belum rapat untuk penentuan anggota yang ikut ke Todai minggu depan, Akashi-kun. Bakti sosial tiga hari lagi, kita belum menerima laporan dari ketua BEM fakultas. Jam dua ada pertemuan dengan kepala rektor di ruangannya."

Akashi Seijuuro berpangku dagu. Kalau boleh mendesah resah, ia akan lakukan sekarang. Namun itu hal tabu baginya. Matanya fokus meneliti tiap inci tulisan diatas kertas proposal. Selektif dalam penyelenggaraan acara juga penting untuk reputasinya sebagai profesional.

"Aku sarankan, paling banyak sepuluh orang, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi mengangkat wajah. "Momoi, siapkan rapat sepuluh menit lagi. Bakti sosial kuserahkan padamu. Minta Shintaro untuk menggantikanku," sahut Akashi menutup cover berwarna biru, kemudian meraih yang berwarna merah diatas tumpukan kertas.

"Ah, Midorin tidak datang hari ini. Baiklah," si sekretaris melirik kearah ketua, tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Akashi Seijuuro menyipitkan mata pada tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. "Aku sudah siapkan materi dari berbagai sumber untukmu, Akashi-kun. Silahkan dipelajari~"

Akashi berdeham, matanya terpejam.

.-.

._.

.-.

Selamat datang di _Tokyo International University_. Perjuangan anda tidak sia-sia. Persaingan mati-matian untuk bisa menjejak dan menduduki salah satu bangku di gedung ini telah terlewati. Tidak peduli di urutan keberapa nama anda tertulis, anda telah diterima disini.

Kurang lebih begitulah kalimat-kalimat yang sering menelusup ke telinganya tanpa izin. Masa orientasi sudah berlalu, tapi kalimat murah semacam itu masih banyak terdengar.

Dan kini sudah waktunya bergulat dengan buku dan dosen.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tetsuya."

Yang di sapa minim ekspresi. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah kotak susu kemasan dengan sedotan di mulutnya. Seperempat menit, tangan itu baru bergerak. "Hmm... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Akashi mendecak. Ia menggeser kursi, dan duduk di hadapan Kuroko. Tangannya bersilang diatas meja, matanya lurus menatap pemuda bersurai biru di sebrangnya. "Beraninya kau melupakanku, Tetsuya. Kita tetangga, dulu."

"Ah, maaf," Kuroko meletakkan susu kemasannya. "Aku lupa, sungguhan..."

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku sedang istirahat, aku akan bergabung denganmu disini." sahut Akashi meraih selembar kertas tebal di tengah meja.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan." jawab Kuroko berbalik badan, membuka resleting tas, mengeluarkan dua buah buku.

"Aku tidak meminta izinmu, Tetsuya." matanya meneliti tulisan diatasnya. Siap untuk memesan makanan sesuai menu.

"Untuk memesan-" baru saja Kuroko menaruh pedulinya, Akashi sudah beranjak dari tempat, menuju salah satu toko kecil di sudut kantin.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali fokus pada buku. Agar beasiswanya bertahan hingga tahun keempat, ia harus menjaga kestabilan nilai. Biaya perguruan tinggi ternama tidak main-main. Bahkan ibunya menyuruh Kuroko langsung menikah.

Ilmu dulu, baru cinta-cintaan, begitulah prinsip Kuroko-saat ini.

Pemuda heterokrom kembali. Ia meletakkan senampan paket makanan diatas meja. Sekotak bento bersama teh hijau di sebelahnya. Tidak lupa dua kotak susu kemasan-yang Kuroko tahu dijual berbeda dengan toko makanan siap saji.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun ada disini?"

Kuroko refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sementara pemuda bermanik sepekat darah mengangkat alis menatapnya.

_Akashi-kun... siapa_?

Kuroko menyengir, "Ah, maaf, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kau amnesia, Tetsuya? Barusan kau menyebutnya." sahut lawan bicara bersandar.

"A-aku... tidak yakin..."

.-.

._.

.-.

Ia cukup kecewa atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Besok pagi diskusi dengan BEM Todai akan dilanjutkan. Harga bahan bakar menurut prespektif ekonomi dan politik tak ada habisnya di perbincangkan. Bukan hal baru bagi Akashi Seijuuro untuk terjun dalam urusan Negara. Mau politik atau gosip selingkuh selebritis, Akashi tak takut untuk turut serta.

"Akashi-kun, ada telepon dari Midorin," sahut gadis bermanik pink menatap sang ketua lembut. Ya, lembut dalam artian lain. Memohon perhatian lebih dan berharap hubungan mereka berjalan layaknya adegan di FTV yang sering di tontonnya tengah malam. "Katanya-"

"Kau urus saja, Momoi."

Menurut. Satsuki Momoi menempelkan layar ponsel di telinga. Wajahnya masih mengulas senyum maklum.

Akashi menghela nafas, bersandar sambil menatap hampa langit-langit ruang aktivis mahasiswa. Memikirkan tentang hari ini ia akan bermalam di rumah mantan seniornya ketika SMP. Mantan senior Akashi Seijuuro, juga Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bukan urusannya atas apa yang terjadi dengan si teman sepermainan. Sejak SMA, Akashi memutuskan untuk merantai ke Kyoto hingga masa kuliahnya. Karena beberapa alasan, kemampuan otaknya membawa Akashi masuk ke kelas akselerasi. Meski umurnya sama dengan Tetsuya, ia setingkat lebih tinggi—dalam hal apa pun.

"Midorin bilang, kepala rektor ingin kita kembali besok sore, beliau ingin langsung bicara padamu, Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, besok sore kita akan kembali untuk memotong nadinya."

Satsuki Momoi tersenyum miris. "Akashi-kun terlalu lelah, ya? Waktunya kita pulang... ke rumah Nijimura Senpai." ujarnya pelan. Kalau boleh, pundak kosongnya bisa di gunakan untuk penopang lelah, pun melepas hasrat.

Akashi beranjak. "Hubungi Himuro Tatsuya untuk memotong anggaran yang tak perlu. Proposalnya di tas hitam."

Pasti menurut, Satsuki Momoi mengusap layar ponsel, kemudian menekan sebuah nomor di kontaknya. Ia melirik kearah Akashi yang berjalan menuju pintu, "Mau kemana, Akashi-kun?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Senja terlalu pekat. Melambangkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Termasuk Akashi salah satunya-rasa kecewa atas pertemuannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya membuat suasana hatinya kacau. Dilupakan oleh seseorang yang pernah mengisi hidup-mengiris hati.

"_Aku bahkan tak yakin telah memanggil namamu..._"

Hati tak pernah berdusta. Meski otak kehilangan isinya, hati menjadi alternatif pengingat tak tergantikan.

"_Akashi-kun... Akashi... siapa, ya_?"

Sialan kau mantan. Sejak Tetsuya meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk merantau jauh. Tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo jika itu harus bertemu dengan bekas kekasih. Daripada harus menanggung luka dengan melihat wajahnya, maka berpisah lebih baik.

Mudah baginya untuk menerima kenyataan, karena cinta di masa kecil tidak lebih dari cinta monyet. Tidak ada yang spesial selain berkirim pesan dan menraktir. Dan kali ini, Akashi sudah siap untuk datang ke Tokyo usai tiga tahun tak jumpa. Ia siap bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Angin malam menerpa helai merahnya. Begitu menusuk. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lagi ingat padanya.

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Siapa peduli. Dia bukan siapa-siapanya lagi.

.-.

._.

.-.

Kuroko mencolek kaca, menghapus embun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sudah satu jam ia tak bergerak dari _bath tub_. Air hangat selalu bisa menghilangkan penat. Meski hari ini ia tidak belajar lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Gelisahnya kali ini bukan berasal dari rutinitas, melainkan dari seorang pria antah berantah yang kerjanya hanya membuat dirinya penasaran.

Ia menengadah, mewadahi segumpal air diatas telapaknya. Rembes melalui sela-sela jari, ia ulangi lagi. Terus, lalu kepalanya menunduk. Matanya sayu.

"Akashi... Seijuuro?"

Ia bergumam. Entah kerasukan atau dapat wasilah, nama itu seketika terlintas di benaknya. Kuroko Tetsuya menatap langit-langit, tidak mengalih meski tahu jawaban mustahil turun dari sana.

Uap air menghalau pandangannya. Ia menguap.

Sudah di putuskan. Besok ia akan datang pagi-pagi untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

.,.

.".

.:.

Hyuuga Junpei menautkan telapak tangannya penuh hormat. Kedatangan pria—yang menurutnya hebat—sekali lagi di apresiasi penuh khidmat. Ruang BEM Todai sepi dan sunyi bak kuburan. Mendengar gosip bahwa Akashi Seijuuro membenci keributan, Hyuuga sudah menyiapkan anggotanya dalam formasi tenang. Kalau bisa jangan membuat masalah dengan ketua mahasiswa Universitas Kyoto.

Diskusi dimulai, moderator menuntun acara. Akashi Seijuuro tidak biasanya keluar ruangan dengan alasan ada barang tertinggal. Pemuda itu meminta sang sekretaris untuk menggantikannya, sesuai dengan hasil _briefing_ sebelum mulainya acara.

Akashi juga tidak mengerti, insting membawanya pergi keluar ruangan. Tak tahu kemana tujuannya, ia menuju toilet. Memasuki salah satu bilik tanpa tahu melakukan apa. Menghela nafas, Akashi menaikkan dasi merahnya.

Ia keluar dari bilik, melihat dirinya di pantul cahaya. Cermin menunjukkan padanya sosok manusia sempurna. Tak seorang pun di ruangan kecuali dirinya. Wajar karena pagi ini jam-nya mahasiswa sibuk belajar.

Akashi Seijuuro masih belum sempurna jika si 'separuh aku' belum mengakuinya.

Waktu untuk kembali. Akashi memejamkan mata, dan mendorong pintu. Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya. Manik setenang samudera menatapnya hangat. Ia merasa berada di laut sepi, tanpa penghuni kecuali derai lembut gelombang ombak.

Kuroko Tetsuya... si mantan kekasih berdiri anggun di hadapannya. Seolah memberinya ruang untuk menerkam—atau sesuatu semacam itu. Akashi Seijuuro masih punya santun. Ia tidak ingin berimajinasi macam-macam untuk orang yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Akashi-kun...?"

Nada lemah itu mengingatkannya pada perpisahan. Panggilan terakhir ketika Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Kenangan begitu menyakitkan. Seharusnya ingatan Akashi hilang saja, agar ia tak perlu membebani hatinya dengan perih. Sederhana, hanya dengan melihat Tetsuya, teringat masa lalu, dan galau berkepanjangan. Menghadapi Kuroko Tetsuya, memaksanya melakukan judi mental. Ia tidak akan kalah—diluar, tapi dalamnya berkeping-keping.

"Oh, halo, Tetsuya."

Batinnya, Akashi merasa beruntung karena Kuroko menghalangi jalan. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini?" tanyanya datar.

"Buang air." jawab Akashi sekenanya. Ia jadi ingin lari. Mengobrol di toilet bukan ide bagus.

"Oh, begitu..." Kuroko melangkah. Ia melepas tas, kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Akashi. "Tolong pegangi tas-ku, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya sebentar,"

Kalau yang meminta bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi pasti sudah mencongkel mata, lalu memotong lidahnya. Tanpa ekspresi, Akashi melangkah menuju cermin. Menatap dirinya memangku sebuah tas gendong. Rendah sekali. Tapi kalau untuk yang satu ini, ia akan berpikir ganda.

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun, kan?"

Akashi menatap salah satu bilik toilet dari cermin. Apa tak salah, bicara dengan orang yang sedang buang hajat?

"Aku bertanya pada ibuku, dulu Akashi-kun tinggal di samping rumahku. Kita satu SD dan SMP."

Akashi masih bergeming.

"Aku senang, bisa bertemu Akashi-kun lagi."

Pada detik itu, Akashi menunduk. Ia meletakkan tas Kuroko diatas wastafel, kemudian bergegas menuju pintu. Keluar dari toilet.

Pertemuannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya pasti kutukan. Lupa dengan pemuda itu adalah takdir yang harus di raihnya. Ia merasa depresi sekarang.

Lagi-lagi anak itu membuatnya frustasi.

.-.

._.

.-.

Ia tidak kuat untuk bersitatap dengan Akashi Seijuuro, itulah kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk masuk ke bilik toilet. Ia akan mengobrol dengan Akashi-kun lebih lama. Siapa tahu, jawaban akan segera terlontar tanpa sengaja dari yang bersangkutan.

"Pantas saja rumah sebelah tak ada penghuninya, Akashi-kun sudah pindah, ya?" tanya Kuroko tersenyum kecil, miris. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun di dalam. Hanya menatap kearah pintu yang tertutup. "Akashi-kun, apa kau mendengarkan? Aku tahu kau diluar. Maaf karena aku bicara dari sini..." telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh pintu.

Kuroko menunduk. "Aku ingin... apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Pintu diketuk. Kuroko refleks melangkah mundur.

"Siapa disini? Jangan menelepon di kamar mandi!"

Matanya membelakak. Ia segera membuka pintu, mendapatkan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat menatapnya heran. Di wastafel tasnya terduduk malang, tak ada penjaga. Akashi sudah pergi.

Seketika ia malu. Kuroko membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, kemudian bergegas keluar.

Kelas masih dimulai satu jam lagi. Mengisi waktu luang, ia gunakan untuk mencari jejak Akashi. Dirinya marah karena di perlakukan semena-mena. Lelaki _gentle_ mana yang akan membiarkan kawannya bicara sendirian di toilet?

Kawan?

Kuroko bahkan tak sudi menyebutnya demikian.

..-

…-

.-..-

Rentetan peristiwa berjalan layaknya hari kemarin. Kuliah, makan siang, mengulang materi, dan pulang. Hingga detik ini, kemunculan sosok Akashi Seijuuro belum memuaskan pikirannya. Lelaki itu tak terlihat di mana pun. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai siang berakhir.

Kuroko Tetsuya, entah atas dasar apa, perasaan menuntunnya untuk bersandar di dinding gerbang. Hatinya merasa, ia akan menemukan paruhan jiwanya jika mau menunggu. Lagi pula, ia memang harus bertemu Akashi Seijuuro untuk mengomel karena sudah mempermalukannya.

Dewi fortuna seperti berpihak padanya. Di depan rombongan mahasiswa dengan almamater asing, seorang pria gagah memimpin. Matanya baru saja melihat kearah benda di pergelangan tangan sebelum akhirnya melirik Kuroko. Pria itu memberi perintah pada gadis disampingnya, lalu ia terpisah dari rombongan.

"Akashi-kun, kamu jahat sekali." Kuroko melangkah maju, menghampiri pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa?"

"Meninggalkanku di toilet. Aku malu, tahu."

Akashi memalingkan wajah. "Tidak penting."

"Aku marah, Akashi-kun." ujarnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku mau Akashi-kun menebus kesalahan."

"Aku tidak bersalah. Kau lah yang tanpa izin menitipkan tasmu. Memangnya aku mau?"

"Akashi-kun tidak sopan."

Akashi mendecak. "Masa bodo,"

"Akashi-kun harus menebus dosa."

"Dengan apa?" Akashi melirik. "Aku akan pergi setelah ini, dan tidak akan kembali ke kota busuk ini."-_ya_, sudah busuk, karena kenangan lama sudah tenggelam.

Kuroko mengangkat kedua alis. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Kyoto. Selamat tinggal,"-_mantan_, sahutnya, beranjak melintasi Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun."

Kali ini Akashi berharap, dirinya dihentikan. Paling tidak, minimal ada salam perpisahan dan harapan agar bisa bertemu lagi di waktu mendatang. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kesalahanmu karena sudah mempermalukanku?"

"Baiklah, akan kubayar." ujar Akashi menyusupkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Dengan ciuman perpisahan. Kemarikan wajahmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko bergeming. "Lancang sekali."

Akashi mendecih. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah, melewati sang mantan yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah membatu, pun hatinya.

Akashi tak perlu berharap apa pun lagi.

Ya, tidak perlu.

-.

-.

-.

**Candu**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN **

**[YunAra Challenge 01]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**T+**

-.

-.

-.

Sepotong daging ditusuk garpu, kemudian di daratkan ke mulut. Diulangi lagi gerakannya, hingga tak bersisa sebutir pun diatas piring. Di hadapannya keranjang buah menunggu untuk di santap. Makanan penutup berupa vitamin alami dari buah-buahan digunakan sebagai pengganti susu vanila. Persediaannya habis semalam.

Jika orang dewasa mendamaikan pikiran dengan sake, maka Kuroko menggantinya dengan susu. Malam, hari dimana ia ditinggalkan oleh Akashi Seijuuro membuat psikologisnya sedikit terganggu. Ia menghabiskan susu tiga kali lebih banyak dari porsi biasa.

Kuroko meraih sebuah apel, tangan kirinya meraih pisau buah bersamaan. Baru saja ia akan mengupas kulit, sesuatu tersembul keluar dari lubang tengah. Seekor binatang menggesek perut untuk bergerak. Ulat kecil berwarna hijau menampilkan dirinya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia meraih apel lain dari keranjang buah. Buah apel dengan ulat diatasnya di letakkan diatas piring. Kuroko mulai mengupas apel baru-setelah di pastikan tak ada ulat, ia menggigitnya. Pagi ini terasa lebih ramai. Ia tidak menikmati sarapannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, ulat-san. Makan saja sepuasmu,"

Ulat-san... apa perlu diberi nama?

"Baiklah, kamu dipanggil Sei-kun. Namamu Sei-kun." Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Sei-kun, ayo kita makan bersama mulai hari ini."

-.

.-

-.

Bersin elegan mengisi ruang sepi. Meraih selembar tisu untuk membasuh mulut, Akashi kembali tenang. Usai meneliti proposal yang baru saja di serahkan kembali padanya, ia coretkan sebuah paraf diatas namanya. Tanda tangannya menjadi penentu apakah hirarki ini bisa di lanjutkan atau tidak.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?" bukan nada cemas, Satsuki Momoi hanya ingin mengisi hening.

Akashi menengadah, "Lihat program kerja kita, Momoi."

Sang sekretaris beranjak, menuju meja cokelat di belakangnya. "Untuk apa? Tumben kamu mau lihat sendiri,"

Akashi meneliti setiap tulisan dalam tabel. Mengganti lembar kertas dengan halaman lain. Mencari sebuah _keyword_ pada tabel berjudul 'tempat kegiatan'. Seingatnya, ketika menyusun Program Kerja, ada dua kegiatan yang mengharuskan anggota BEM berkunjung ke Universitas Tokyo. Salah satunya adalah diskusi yang sudah terlaksana beberapa hari lalu.

Ketemu. Musyawarah Nasional. Mengundang seluruh perwakilan BEM dari Universitas di seluruh Jepang.

"Kita akan bersiap untuk musyawarah nasional."

"Eh?" Momoi memajukan tubuh, "tapi, kan, masih tiga bulan lagi?"

"Majukan waktunya. Humas segera hubungi BEM Todai. Kau siapkan surat undangannya," ujar Akashi bangun dari tempatnya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kita harus minta izin kepala rektor..."

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

Satsuki Momoi menggeleng lemah. Menyiapkan kegiatan tanpa berunding terlebih dulu, apa yang di pikirkannya? Jelas program ini membutuhkan persiapan yang matang.

Lagi-lagi dirinya harus bekerja lebih keras.

.=

=.

.-

Ia menatap arloji perak di pergelangan tangan, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Tawaran pak satpam untuk duduk didalam pos di tolaknya. Mungkin ia sudah berdosa karena sudah menghiraukan banyak bantuan selama satu minggu ini.

Ia ingin percaya pada dirinya. Ingin meyakini bahwa Akashi Seijuuro akan muncul dan menemuinya di depan gerbang. Kemudian akan melontarkan kalimat angkuh yang terkesan menghina. Meski begitu, Kuroko ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Kuroko-kun... gerimis..."

Pemuda bersurai laut membuka tas, meraih sebuah payung lipat. Buku di tangannya dijepit antara ketiak dan lengan. Usai menarik besi payung, ia menekan tombolnya. Melindungi diri dan bukunya dari tetesan air langit.

"Masuk saja kesini, Kuroko-kun. Hujan..."

Pak satpan menaruh simpati. Kuroko bukannya tidak peduli. Ia hanya takut, terlalu asik di dalam, matanya akan kecolongan sosok Akashi Seijuuro.

"Pulanglah, Kuroko-kun. Ini hampir malam..."

Perutnya juga sudah menjerit. Apa boleh buat, perasaan ini membuatnya tidak mood melakukan banyak hal.

.-

-.

-.-

Akashi meletakkan segelas air mineral dingin diatas meja. Momoi mendongak. Ia tersenyum, kemudian kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Seharusnya kau berikan tugas ini pada sekretaris dua," sahut Akashi menaikkan kaki, duduk diatas meja.

Satsuki Momoi mengulas senyum. "Tidak, Akashi-kun ingin proses ini segera selesai, kan? Agar program ini bisa langsung terlaksana..."

Akashi mengalih. Manik merahnya menatap jendela. Warna langit bukan oren seperti di film. Sudah bukan lagi biru dongker. Lebih dari itu.

Momoi melirik, "Sudah waktunya pulang, ya? Aku bisa selesaikan ini di rumah, Akashi-kun."

Akashi turun. Mengibaskan tangannya pada kemeja, lalu merapihkan kerahnya. Ia berbalik, mengepal tangan. Geram akan waktu yang terus berputar, namun dirinya masih berada di ruang yang sama.

.-

.-

.-

"Kuroko-kun?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Oh, Hyuuga Senpai, lama tidak bertemu."

Pemuda berkacamata memukul bahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menunggu orang? Oh!" kemudian pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko, "jangan bilang kau sudah punya pacar, dan kau menunggunya? Wah, wah..."

Kuroko mundur selangkah. "Aku memang menunggu, tapi bukan pacar."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus menyebut dia apa."

Hyuuga mengangkat satu alisnya. "A-ah, baiklah, terserah kau saja..." katanya memijit kening, pura-pura pening. "Kau memang tidak berubah, ya."

"Oi, Hyuuga!"

Baik yang disebut mau pun tidak, keduanya menoleh. Sumber suara dari pria bertubuh tinggi dengan sunggingan senyum lebar-menebar bahagia pada siapa pun yang melihatnya. Kiyoshi Teppei, wakil ketua BEM melambai. "Oh, ada Kuroko juga, ya,"

"Kiyoshi senpai," merasa disapa, Kuroko balik menyapa.

"Bagaimana persiapannya, hati besi?" tanya Hyuuga menyipit, bibirnya menyeringai.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," dahinya berkerut, bibirnya membentuk kurva U terbalik, merengek manja. Kemudian mimik seriusnya kembali, "Kita sudah siap untuk besok."

Hyuuga menghela nafas. "Ini sungguh mendadak, sih. Kita menjadi tuan rumah dalam waktu sedekat ini..."

Merasa perbincangan bukan untuk dirinya, Kuroko berdeham—mencoba menginformasikan, bahwa dirinya sejak tadi ada disini, di antara kedua pemimpin badan eksekutif mahasiswa.

"Kuroko-kun, memangnya belajar disini masuk ke otak? Kau harus cari tempat yang menunjang. Perpustakaan misalnya," sahut Hyuuga akhirnya memberi perhatian.

Kuroko mengangkat bukunya. Mungkin benar apa kata Hyuuga senpai, tapi ia harus tetap disini. Di tempat ini.

"Menunggu sambil belajar memang bijak, Kuroko. Yah, kita juga harus mempertahankan nilai, sih..."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. "Apa kau akan pulang, Hyuuga senpai dan Kiyoshi senpai?"

Kiyoshi baru saja akan menjawab, namun ia membiarkan ketuanya membuka suara lebih dulu. "Aku menggantikan seksi konsumsi untuk mengonfirmasi. Mereka sibuk. Kalau yang satu ini, entahlah," sahut Hyuuga melirik wakilnya.

"Aku sedang... mengkoordinasi... menggantikan Hyuuga..." Kiyoshi menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya.

Kuroko tahu badan eksekutif mahasiswa selalu sibuk. Ia memakluminya. "Baiklah, semangat, ya." ujarnya pelan. Dalam kata semangat, ada ungkapan terselubung. Apakah kegiatan para aktivis ada hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuuro atau tidak, yang jelas Kuroko enggan bertanya.

Matahari meninggalkan langit. Pun Kuroko, meninggalkan dinding gerbang. Tidak pernah ada penyesalan, seharusnya begitu.

Mungkin memang ia tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan_nya_.

.-

-.

.-

"Dasar, sebenarnya ada apa sih?! Biasanya proker seperti ini berjalan tiga bulan sekali, apa lagi sampai keluar kota begini. Melibatkan seluruh kampus negeri di Jepang? Aku tahu program kerja di Universitas Kyoto memang gila, sejak dulu. Ah, mungkin turun temurun. Tapi setidaknya, kenapa kalian tidak gunakan uang yang banyak itu untuk menyewa hotel?!"

Nijimura bukannya tidak ikhlas. Tempo waktu lalu, sepuluh orang menginap di rumahnya. Kali ini, lima belas orang. Plus, semua tamunya tidak tahu diri. Masih mending kalau mau patungan untuk biaya makan dan _laundry_, ini boro-boro. Memang junior, dikasih hati minta ampela.

"Dimana Akashi?! Ini sudah malam, dia harusnya tidur! Kalau memang besok sudah harus-"

Akashi melangkah. Hentakan kakinya di jaga agar malam tetap senyap. Rumah seniornya berubah menjadi kandang burung kelaparan. Terlebih tuan rumah yang mungkin sedang mengalami menstruasi hari pertama. Bukannya tidak kuat, Akashi hanya rindu pada Tokyo.

Tokyo? Bukan, Tetsuya.

Ia menyakukan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak kearah balkon lantai dua. Dua buah jendela persegi panjang bermodel minimalis dengan bingkai hitam tidak lepas dari tatapannya. "Tetsuya,"

Ia tidak berharap kaca itu terbuka, atau seseorang akan mengintip dari sana. Sejak Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan perkara sepihak, ia sudah bisa menerima. Dengan segala usaha untuk melupakan masa lalu dan menatap masa depan. Masa depan tanpa Tetsuya.

Namun di masa ini pun, ia kembali lagi pada Tetsuya. Janji lamanya tersapu ombak, entah sirna kemana.

Gordyn di sekap. Sepasang mata tersembul dari balik kaca bening. Akashi membelakak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Akashi... kun?"

Dari bawah, Akashi bisa melihat pemuda itu mengusap mata. Bukannya merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyak si _putra tidur_, tapi merasa puas.

Satu jendela di buka. Menampilkan sesosok tubuh di balut kulit mulus putih bak boneka porselen. Wajah _sleeping beauty_ dengan gerakan _lemas lembut_ mengundangnya dari balkon. Akashi menyeringai. Karena terlalu bahagia, atau merasa digoda.

Kemudian pupil manik biru melebar. Ia menghilang dari balik jendela sekejap. Bibir Akashi tak lagi melengkung. Tindakan itu...

seperti...

...melihat hantu.

Tangannya beralih fungsi menjadi pengacak rambut. Akashi frustasi.

Putaran besi.

Selanjutnya, lengkingan daun pintu.

Akashi melangkah maju. Berikutnya suara gembok pagar.

Dibawah remang cahaya lampu di langit-langit, di temani sinar bulan yang di tutup oleh awan hitam, lampu gang yang padam entah sebab apa, seorang lelaki mematung dibalik pagar yang dibuka. Bibirnya bergetar. "A-Akashi... kun?"

Akashi menelan ludah. Dijejakkan sepatunya diatas tangga, melangkah cepat menerkam tuan rumah. Akashi mendorong bahu lawannya, memaksanya jatuh. Dilumatnya mulut mangsa dibawah. Mendorong dinding bibir dengan desakan lidah. Menjilat rembesan saliva di sudut bibir mangsanya.

./

/.

/./

Ia menekan saklar, menghasilkan rambatan cahaya di dalam ruangan. Kuroko Tetsuya membuka lemari, mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan. Diletakkan pula dua gelas air mineral kemasan.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun ada disini?" tanyanya sembari mengunci pintu.

"Ada tugas lagi disini," jawab Akashi mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Syukurlah," Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menarik kursi dari bawah meja, lalu duduk. "Aku akhirnya bisa bertemu Akashi-kun lagi."

"Apa kau merindukanku, Tetsuya?"

Kali ini perbincangannya di penuhi harapan.

"Ya, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko datar. "Aku selalu menunggu Akashi-kun di depan gerbang selama tiga minggu ini. Tapi tak kusangka, Akashi-kun yang datang kerumahku..." dan bibir itu melengkung.

Akashi berdeham, kedua tangannya di jadikan pijakan diatas ranjang. Ia tidak menyesal sudah bekerja keras menjalankan program kerja. Bukan berarti dirinya ingin bertemu Tetsuya, dengan mengatasnamakan urusan kampus. Tapi memang ada benarnya juga.

Akashi memajukan tubuh, "Aku juga rindu padamu, Tetsuya."

"Terimakasih, Akashi-kun. Syukurlah perasaanku terbalaskan."

Ekspresinya memang tidak menggoda sama sekali. Tapi, kalimat yang di utarakannya mengandung makna yang dalam bagi Akashi Seijuuro. Bukan hanya perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang terbalas, tapi juga dirinya. Naluri menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih leher pemuda di hadapannya.

Kuroko tidak melepas tatapan matanya pada manik semerah darah segar. Akan dibawa kemana, di perlakukan seperti apa, ia sudah siap. Selama bersama Akashi-kun, Kuroko akan menyanggupinya. Ia bahkan tidak menolak ketika Akashi memutar posisi, membantingnya keatas ranjang. Dua lengan di sisi matanya mengurangi jarak pandang. Mau atau tidak, ia hanya bisa menatap wajah diatasnya.

Bukan haus akan gairah yang terukir di matanya. Tersirat perih dan luka di balik heterokromnya. Memberikan gradasi pilu di balik mata dua warnanya. Apa? Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak?

"Tetsuya..."

Suara berat itu menyetrumnya. Bagaimana ia harus merespon? Bagaimana Kuroko bisa menghilangkan kepedihan yang di alami Akashi?

"Apa kau mengingatku?"

Pertanyaan langsung menusuk jantungnya. Kuroko mengira Akashi akan langsung memuaskannya tanpa jeda. Melepas segala rasa yang terpendam selama tiga tahun pada malam ini.

"Jawab aku, Tetsuya. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menelan ludah. "Aku... tidak tahu, Akashi-kun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

Akashi tidak merespon lebih. Ia beranjak, kemudian merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjang. "Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur disini."

Ekspresinya berubah. Apa Kuroko kecewa? Tidak, ia tidak boleh kecewa. Apa pun keputusan Akashi-kun, ia harus terima. "Tentu, Akashi-kun." jawabnya mengulas senyum miris.

Kuroko menekan saklar, meredupkan cahaya. Naik ke ranjang, berbaring di samping Akashi. Ukuran ranjang sesungguhnya untuk satu orang. Itulah alasan mengapa Kuroko mendempetkan tubuhnya pada Akashi. "Maaf, Akashi-kun," dan berharap Akashi mengerti.

Akashi berubah posisi, mengendus wajah Kuroko di depannya.

"A-ah," refleks Kuroko mengerang, lalu menggosok wajahnya. "Akashi-kun membuatku kaget,"

Yang barusan jahil terdiam, mulutnya menganga, pupil matanya melebar. Suara... apa itu? Desahan?

Kuroko Tetsuya ikut merubah posisi, menghadap Akashi Seijuuro sepenuhnya. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi bangun, menjerat Kuroko. Segalanya begitu cepat. Matanya telah terbiasa pada gelap. Ia bisa melihat mata biru membelakak dibawahnya. Kedua tangannya di gunakan untuk mencengkram lengan Kuroko. Kepalanya menerkam leher si mangsa.

"A-akh, Akashi-kun, pelan,"

Menggigit, mengecup, melumat, menjilat. Lidahnya berkreasi di dinding leher Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemudian naik keatas untuk menginvasi mulutnya. Akashi menghisap, Kuroko tersedak.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memburu nafas.

Akashi mengulang gerakannya. Masih memonopoli pasokan udara Kuroko, kedua tangannya ambil bagian. Piyama milik mangsanya di lepas paksa, menimbulkan lenguhan di mulutnya. Senam jari, Akashi memilin sesuatu yang mengeras diatas sana.

"Ngg-hh!"

Menutup mulutnya lagi, Akashi sudah memberi jeda satu detik untuk bernafas. Kemudian lumatannya turun keatas dada. Akashi memilin satu putingnya, sementara yang satu lagi digigit. Dan dilakukan bergantian.

Kuroko mengerang keras. Sesuatu dibawah sana menendang perut Akashi. Ia menyeringai. "Lihat, Tetsuya, kau duluan."

"I-ini karena-hngg...!" kalimatnya terpotong erangan, "kamu, Akashi-kun...!"

"Katakan kamu menginginkanku, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, aku-"

Masih belum selesai. Akashi masih belum puas sebelum membasahi seluruh wajah mantan kekasih. Menggigit daun telinga, menjilatnya, dan menikmati lenguhannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik biru intens. Memburu penyesalan di balik warna laut tersebut, dan nihil hasilnya. Tak satu pun keraguan terlukis disana. Namun, pupil itu hampa.

Hari dimana ketika mereka duduk berdua di taman. Mengobrol berdua di loker sepulang sekolah. Bertukar suapan dibawah pohon ek tua. Bibir Kuroko Tetsuya bergetar. "Aku... ingat..."

Akashi menunda untuk lanjut.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak bilang kalau kita dulu... kekasih?"

Ah, kenapa harus membahas itu sekarang? Bagaimana Akashi akan bilang, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tidak merespon. Ia masih diam menunggu kalimat berikutnya. Mentalnya sudah siap menerima penolakan. Apakah ia akan diusir dari kamar ini, atau di lempar keluar lewat jendela, Akashi siap.

"Ingatan itu datang begitu saja, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah ingat sekarang..."

Kuroko menarik leher Akashi, mengambil alih inisiatif. "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi membalas, ciuman memanas. Jeda pengambilan oksigen, Akashi tersenyum. "Aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku lagi, Tetsuya." Tak ada alas an untuk menjadi pengecut. Ia sudah diterima lagi.

"Aku-" Kuroko mengerang, "izinkan-hh-"

Akashi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko. "Aku tidak minta izin padamu, Tetsuya." Kemudian ia menghirup aroma vanilla dari wajah _kekasih_, melanjutkan kegiatannya

..

…

….

Ia meraih sebuah plastik putih sodoran petugas wanita. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah memenuhi persyaratan, kadar haemoglobilnya normal. Tensi darahnya memadai untuk melaksanakan tugas suci yang sudah tertunda dua kali sebelumnya.

"Maaf, ya, Akashi-kun jadi ikut mengantri,"

Donor darah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya menghadiri donor darah di Tokyo. Wajahnya sumringah. Bagaimana tidak, pertama kali datang dengan tujuan mulia ingin membantu sesama manusia—petugas palang merah justru menolaknya karena berat badannya tidak memenuhi kapasitas. Kedua kalinya, ia ditolak karena kurang tidur. Dan kali ketiga inilah, ia dinyatakan lulus seleksi setelah menimbang berat badan, tes golongan darah dan kadar HB, juga tensi darah.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku kan sudah bilang pada Akashi-kun rencanaku hari ini,"

Pemuda bersurai merah bersilang tangan.

"Terimakasih, ya, Akashi-kun."

Sejak malam itu, keduanya bertukar kontak. Saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain setiap harinya. Jika tugas kampusnya tidak bertumpuk, Akashi menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke Tokyo. Hanya butuh dua setengah jam dengan _Shinkasen Hikari_ dari Kyoto. Kemudian mereka akan berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih dewasa.

Bukan hanya satu kali. Akashi tidak kuat jika tidak jumpa, minimal dua kali sehari—lebih kritis dari sekedar minum antibiotik anjuran dokter. Sekuat mungkin dirinya akan berkutat dengan kuliah, sisa waktunya untuk pujaan hati.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-san?"

Yang disebut namanya melambai. Ia beranjak, bergegas menuju ruang donor. Kuroko menggenggam _stress ball_. Petugas donor pria melilitkan alat tensi pada lengan kiri atasnya. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di rapatkan, menekan-nekan pergelangan tangan Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun pembuluh darahnya tipis, sulit dicari," ujarnya menyenggingkan cengiran.

Kuroko tersenyum maklum. Ya, tubuhnya kurus memang. Masih untung bisa lolos seleksi.

Tidak lama, petugas donor tersenyum. Setelah membersi isyarat untuk menutup mata, pergelangan tangannya di tusuk oleh sebuah jarum.

"Mohon jangan gerakkan lengan anda dalam sepuluh menit,"

Kesemutan. Dengan jarum menusuk gagah pergelangannya, Kuroko mulai merasa pegal. Ia harus menunggu sepuluh menit dalam posisi ini.

Matanya teralih kearah pintu, tempat Akashi menanti. Si kekasih tidak ikut mendonor. _Ditanya diam saja_. Mengira Akashi takut darah adalah hal mustahil. Berpikir positif, Kuroko mengira Akashi pasti tidak memenuhi persyaratan., Mungkin tekanan darahnya dibawah batas normal. Dan Kuroko menghentikan aksi mengira-ngiranya.

"Baik, Kuroko-kun," sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "tarik nafas,"

Menuruti intruksi, jarum dilepas. Untuk beberapa saat, Kuroko merasa lapang. Perasaannya menjadi lega. Ia bersyukur sudah mendonor darah hari ini.

"Kalau mau donor lagi, lakukan tiga bulan setelah ini, ya. Tidak boleh kurang,"

Nasihat petugas donor wanita dicamkan. Kuroko menuju meja untuk mengambil kartu donor. Si petugas wanita menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya menyodorkan sebuah _souvenir_ berbentuk plus merah bak pagar ayu. Satu petugas lagi, menyodorkan snack-langsung tertebak isinya; susu dan roti.

Ia bisa melihat Akashi Seijuuro beranjak dari bangku. Kuroko mengulas senyum. Ia ingin menyebut nama sang kekasih, namun suaranya tak keluar. Pandangannya berubah buram. Kuroko tidak yakin langkahnya stabil.

Pemuda bersurai merah berlari menghampirinya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kuroko tersenyum lemah, lalu melepas beban. Terjun bebas.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau lemah, Tetsuya."

Meski begitu, Kuroko memejamkan mata dalam damai. Tubuhnya telah ditopang diatas lengan Akashi Seijuuro. Saraf sadarnya memutuskan untuk libur sementara. Terakhir ia merasa dirinya diangkat oleh seorang pria dan ditatap lembut oleh kedua mata dua warna. Kuroko yakin, ia dalam kuasa sang kekasih.

.-.

.+.

.=.

"Jum'at, sabtu, minggu, aku akan cuti dan tidak datang ke kampus."

"Eeeeh?"

Ditengah cekatnya transportasi darat membawanya ke Tokyo dalam waktu dua setengah jam, Akashi tidak butuh alasan lagi. Tidak perlu program kerja, pun janji pada mahasiswa Todai. Ia bisa bersitatap dengan Kuroko Tetsuya kapan pun dirinya mau.

"Sudah, sudah. Ketua kita juga butuh istirahat..."

Sudah lima kali Akashi Seijuuro mengambil cuti di hari libur. Jum'at dan sabtu sesungguhnya tak ada jam kuliah. Namun posisinya sebagai ketua mahasiswa, di haruskan hadir dalam ruangan. Ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya dua hari itu kepada wakil ketua, Midorima Shintaro, bersama sekretaris handal Satsuki Momoi.

Akashi menandatangani sebuah proposal, kemudian menyodorkannya pada sang sekretaris. "Apa lagi?"

"Midorin sudah memegang alih rapat hari ini, Akashi-kun. Aku juga sudah memperbaharui jadwal kita."

Akashi memejamkan mata. Menghembuskan nafas.

"Pergilah, Akashi-kun." sahut Momoi menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Dia, Tetsu-kun, menunggumu, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu." Akashi tidak bertanya.

Momoi beranjak, matanya menatap halaman kampus dibawah. Dan Akashi melakukan hal yang sama untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai secerah langit musim panas berdiri di depan gerbang. Kepalanya celingukan. Akashi Seijuuro bergegas meninggalkan tempat. Berlari menuruni tangga, menerobos tongkrongan, berlari menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Tetsuya,"

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menatap manik biru, menunggu jawaban.

"Akashi-kun tidak membalas pesanku. Aku khawatir, jadi kesini..."

Akashi mencerna. Memang benar, belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk hingga lupa menyentuh ponsel. Untuk mendapatkan cuti tiga hari, ia harus bekerja keras membayarnya.

"Juga, sekali-kali aku ingin datang untuk Akashi-kun," lanjutnya mengulas senyum.

Dunia menjadi saksi atas kisah mereka. Persetan dengan reputasinya sebagai ketua mahasiswa. Akashi tidak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang. Ia tak segan menyambut Tetsuya-nya dengan terkaman lidah dan memaksanya terpojok di pagar gerbang.

.-.

.-.

.-.

**FIN**

**Begitulah. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Berniat meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
